Island Problems
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: COWRITTEN WITH WUVFLTDWN Jackson walks in on Mel&Eric kissing and get mad. He gives them extra work and stops talking to them. Mel is out looking for fruit but doesnt come back.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing for fanfic, but I have been reading for a while. If I have mistakes in my stories my bad but I don't have spell check and I'm really bad at puncution. This is kinda boring.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Flight 29 Down or any of its characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lets pretend Jackson is still leader .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- Anniversarys and Punishment**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Melissa was boiling water as Eric came through the jungle carrying two containers with water. "So, todays the anniversary, eh," Eric said as he put the containers down and took a seat. "What are you talking about-- oh, the day we broke up, yeah today," she replied. "So you want to see if their is any sparks left," he asked awkardly. She nodded. They both leaned forward and kissed. "_This isn't bad maybe their are sparks left," _both Eric and Melissa thought. They continued for a few more seconds.

To their bad luck Jackson walked through the bushes where Eric had walked through only a few minutes ago. " What the god dammit hell is going on here," Jackson demanded. Hearing his voice they broke away quickly, both looking scared. "Umm...", was all Eric could manage to say. Melissa on the other hand managed to say,"Nothing... coming Nathan." She stood up and brought Eric up with her. Just before they were able to run Jackson yelled, "Sit now. You do know their is rule against relanships-" "But, this isnt a relanship-" was all Eric got to say before Jackson interrupted. "Not a relanship! You two were making out!" Jackson barked. "It isn't like that we were just trying something," said Melissa in a low voice.

**------------------------------------------------------------video-diary-jackson--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What the fuck going on here!! I walking in to drop of logs and I find Melissa and Eric all over each! AHH!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------video-diary-melissa--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh-Oh.**

**------------------------------------------------------------video-diary-eric--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We're dead. And Melissa is probably gonna hate me cuz she likes Jackson and he found her kissing me. I'm dead.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Then Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Taylor walked in. Jackson was too busy screaming to notice them and Mel and Eric were to afraid to move. "Yeah, trying to see how long you can go before someone finds you! You broke a rule and now you're gonna be punished. You're food rations are cut in half for a week and for two weeks Eric you need to lug twenty jugs a day Melissa you need to boil the water and collect fruit," he said while breathing heavily. " Yea, well maybe we should stop talking," she said."Fine and I'm not talking to Eric either. Both of you get to work," Jackson replied a little bit calmer.

"What happen here," Lex asked after Melissa and Eric left for the jungle. "I come to drop off wood and they're making out," Jackson replied upsetting again.

"Do you hate me," Eric asked,"Cuz you like Jackson and he caught us kissing?" "No," she replied shocking him a little,"I wanted to see if their was any sparks, so its not your fault, but I didn't feel anything, what about you?" "I agree I didn't feel anything and I'm glad you're not mad," he replied. With that they both went their seperate ways to work.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kind of boring I know. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Now I know why it takes people forever to update.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2- Punishment and Silence**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three days had past since Melissa and Eric kissed. Jackson hadn't spoken a word to them and they had avoided him. Eric because he didn't want Jackson to kill him. Melissa because she as well was scared of Jackson mostly because of his reaction to Eric and her kiss.

Eric had dropped of his sixth and seventh jugs when Melissa left to search for fruit. "_Uhh! There's no more in this area. I'll go further but not to far I don't want to get lost," _she thought. She had walked for about two hours before she something that looked like fruit. She began running to it because she needed to boil water as well and she hadn't boil any so Eric couldn't get any more from the well if all the jugs were full. She was running pretty fast so she didn't notice the tree root and tripped over it. "Ahh," she screamed as she fell just before she hit her head a rock and fell unconscience. Blood trickled down her face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------video-diary-daley-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Where is Mel? I haven't seen her in a while. I hope she's ok and comes back soon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time it was dinner Melissa still hadn't returned. When everybody was there Daley said,"Has anybody seen Mel?" Taylor was the first to answer by saying,"No, I haven't seen her for a while but who cares?" Everybody else just shook thier heads. Then Nathan said loudly,"What do you mean who cares?" "She burned my favorite shirt, we didn't have matches, and is the reason we're here," Taylor replied in a very Taylor-ish way. Nathan was getting very upset and was screaming now,"She didn't cause the storm, for the fire we have the matches and as for your shirt you got revenge! You played her video diary for the whole island to hear!" Nathan continued to fight with Taylor as everybody except Jackson entered the conversasion. Jackson was lost in thought,"_I remember the day Melissa burned Taylor's shirt. The day I found out she liked me. We were working on the help sign together and I hear her voice. By the time I had gotten to the plane she was probably half to the cliff. First, I find out she likes me, then, a few weeks later I find her making out with Eric. I'm confused; who does she like, me or Eric."_

Jackson's thoughts were interupted by Lex scraming,"Quiet," and everybody shut their mouths. "We need to find her and now. She's been gone for too long. She could be hurt," he said. Jackson said," Your right Nathan, Daley and Taylor can go one way and Lex, Eric, and me another way." Eric pulled Lex over just before they left to talk to him,"Make sure he doesn't kill me." Lex nodded.

They had been walking for about an hour and still no sign of her.

**--------------------------------------------------------video-diary-nathan-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Still no sign of Mel. Taylor is complaining so much and almost turned back. Doesn't she realize how much we need Mel.**

**-------------------------------------------------------video-diary-taylor----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hate Melissa. She has done so much bad and now we have to look for her. My feet hurt!**

**---------------------------------------------------------video-diary-lex------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope we find Mel. Jackson and Eric refuse to talk to each other.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Look, there's something over there," screamed Eric. "It's Melissa," Jackson said as he was the first one to reach her,"Is she ok?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This chapter is really bad I admit it but what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated. Vacationing. **_**R&R**_** people!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- Unconscious-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric checked her pulse and said,"She has a pulse." "Good, Jackson check if she's breathing," said Lex franically. "No," he responded. "I'll check. I guess you don't care about her, Jackson," said Eric coldy and bent down "She is breathing."

Just then the other group came through the trees. Nathan and Daley whoaed and Taylor ewwed at Mel's bloody face.

"She's breathing and ovisally she has a pulse, but she's unconscious so one of you guys need to carry her," Lex said answering everyones thoughts. "I will," Nathan said before Jackson and Eric had a chance to comprehend the question.

And they went off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah very, very short but I'm back from Florida so I can update more:-)**

**By the way READ+REVIEWUPDATES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. School is taking over. **

**IMPORTANT- wuvflt29dwn wrote everything in bold. So give her the credit.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been three days and Jackson missed her. Everyone did. He regretted what he said to her."_I wish I happened said that. I'm not ready to forgive them for breaking the rules but, I shouldn't have been that mean. To Eric and Mel. They're both my friends and they care. Whoever she likes and kisses is none of my business. And I did say that there were no relanships, nothing about kissing,"_ thought Jackson regretfully.

_**Melissa's eyes was close and she heard Nathan, Eric, Jackson talking then a loud boom. She was startled and opened her eyes She saw soldier's running around and fire all over the place. Then there was this three soldier by her and she recognize them to be Nathan, Eric, Jackson. She walk towards them to try to talk to them but it was like she was a ghost. She tried to touch Nathan but her hand went right through him. She was scared and doesn't know what to do. She then heard Eric say "Nathan, Cody, I think we better check if everyone is okay". "who's Cody" Melissa said. She tried to read there jacket Eric and Nathan jacket had there last name written on the top right pocket. While Jackson had Jackson written on it.**_

_**Nathan move towards Cody and said "Cody you okay?" "Yeah, I am fine I was just thinking about Liss I hope I can get back to her safe." "You must really love her." Nathan said "Yeah, man I got her these as soon as we get back I am going to propose to her." "What's that?" Eric said seeing that it was a jewelry box he continue "You know**__ you are a real wuss. Why bother propose, just knock her up."__** "You and your jokes. What about the blond girl that you were kissing just before we left. I bet you don't even remember her name." Cody said laughing while walking away from them towards and open grass area. "Whatever! Cody and her name was Ta...Eric didn't even got finish and another plane came towards them with a boom falling towards Cody. Both Eric and Nathan said "Move Cody now!!" Melissa tried to run towards him yelling his name "Cody Cody MOVE Cody" but it was to late. She scream while tears where coming from her eyes "No No this can be No Cody" She felt someone shaking her and calling her name but she couldn't move she was frozen she was beside a dying man( if you want to describe his condition it's up to you) and couldn't help but cry her eyes out and said"No this is not happening Cody. No" She saw Nathan and Eric vent over towards there dying friend. "Nathan, please give this to Liss and tell her that I love her always and forever. " Cody said with last breath**_.

Then Nathan and everybody came into the tent. Everybody tried waking her up but nothing worked. "Jackson het water quick," Nathan said urgently. He ran out and within two minutes he was back with a jug of water. Daley poured it on her and passed the jug to Jackson who was standing at the enterance of the tent. He threw the jug out of the tent. **Melissa sat then crying and said "Cody Cody No!" She felt someone calling her name it sound like Nathan and someone shaking her but there was too much emotion in her. This got to be a dream and it can be happening she thought. Then she notice something rising from Cody dying body and it look like it was his spirit. He saw her and said "Liss". Then she felt her face wet. She open her eyes and she was in the tent with all her friend staring at her scared of what's going.  
"**Oh, crap! **Why am I wet" Mel said "Man, you were yelling like a crazy women we were shaking you but you wouldn't wake up so I dump some water on you and well it work." Eric said "Ouch! What happen" Mel said while touching her head that had a band aid. "Jackson, Eric and I found you in the jungle you were unconscious and you had a bloody face. Nathan carried you back" Lex said. "Okay enough about that why were you yelling like a crazy women?" Taylor said. Melissa looked at everyone and didn't know what to say. "You were yelling Cody move and NO! Mel who is Cody and why were you crying," Daley said. "Umm I don't know I think I was having a bad dream or something," Melissa said. Why did it feel so real she couldn't help but look at Jackson who was staring right back at her. She couldn't stand intensity of his stare that she had too look away. While Jackson thought ' **_**Who's Cody? Does she know that Cody is my first name? Was Mel having a nightmare about me**_**? Taylor interrupted his thought, "Can we like eat now. I am getting hungry and Mel's awake." "Yeah, me too," Eric said standing up putting his hand toward Melissa. She took it and stand up. Jackson just stared at Eric who didn't notice him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Like it, hate it. REVIEW cause I need opinions.**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! iF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW . ANYTHING IN BOLD IN CHAPTER WAS BY WUVFLT29DWN.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**The next day Melissa went back to the place to get the fruit that she saw but instead she saw the ghost calling her Liss and saying that "I miss you Liss I will never leave you again." He came towards her and touches her hands and kisses her on the check. Melissa screams and passes out.  
Everyone came running towards the screams and saw Melissa. Eric was the first person in the site so he tried to touch her but her face and hands was so cold that he had to let go. **His warm hands would freeze if he held on to her cold body. It scared him a little because even when they were three years old her hands were warmer than his mom's.

**Nathan came next and kneels beside her and touches her. She was breathing and had a pulse. Eric asked Nathan,"Does she feel cold?" He simply said, "No." **"_Holy crap! Why am I the only one who feels her cold. Maybe I'm not the only one who does feel it. I only aksed Nathan what about everyone else," _Eric thought as he heard Jackson say shes a little hot and everyone agreeing,"_Maybe because me and Mel have a special relanship. I mean we dated all through seventh grade and last year and some other stuff I think we both regret."_**By then everybody was there and wondering what was going? While Mel was slowly stirring to consciousness. **

She woke up suprised at everyone surrounding her. "Mel, are you OK, what happened," Nathan was the first to talk of course because she was his best friend. "I don't really know," she replied holding on to her head. "So you're saying I ran over here because you screamed for nothing. Well that wasted ten minutes of my life," Eric said sarcastically.

"_I remember seeing a ghost. I can't telll them that. Well at least not yet, they're my friends and they're worried about me. Come to think of it I am, too," _thought Melissa.

**Taylor who was getting impatient said "Melissa you look like you just saw a  
ghost. What happen to you and what was the screaming about?" **

_"Can they like read minds, ugh,"_ she thought before she said," I don't remember, sorry! I was getting fruit and tripped."

**"Come think of it this is the same place we saw you yesterday." Lex said.  
"Well, I am going back to camp and finish my manicure." Taylor said.**

"Need a help to get up Melissa?" Eric said while holding his hand out.  
When Mel tried touch Eric hands he quickly pull away it was like a he was  
touching a ice and said, "Wow". 

"**What happen?" Everyone said. Nathan move to help Mel instead.   
**  
**"Nothing, sorry I have to pee." Eric said walking away confuse of what  
just happen.**

"I better get those fruits. Nathan, why don't you bring Mel back to camp  
and Mel get some rest for a while," Jackson said but with a do it now cause I'm the boss look.

Lex decided to stay back and help Jackson when everyone was out of earshot he asks Jackson "Do you think Mel is really okay? I think it's weird that she passes out the same location and I am not sure she tripped the second time and  
the thing last night was weird." "I don't know Lex I hope Mel is okay. I think we just better watch her for awhile," said Jackson almost letting worry leak into his voice.  


**When Mel and Nathan were alone she told Nathan about what she saw.**

Eric over hear this and cut in saying, "Just like the time when you though  
you saw a ghost in the bus when we went to the hunted houses trip a year  
ago?"

By then Daley, Lex and Jackson walk in and over heard there conversation.  
"Who saw a ghost? I love ghost story" Daley said.

Nathan and Mel was shock that mostly everyone was there. Nathan gave Mel a  
look and said ,"Might as well tell everyone here."

"Should we call Taylor?" Lex said

"No, she gets scared easily and doesn't like ghost story." Nathan  
responded.

"Lex are you going to be okay listening to this?" Daley question

"Of course, Day, I love ghost story too.

Jackson just sat there and couldn't help but stare at Melissa.

Melissa was too nervous and thought that they might think I am crazy then I  
think I am going crazy. She looked around her and they were all waiting for  
her to tell her story so she started with the first night she passes out  
excluding the part where the soldier look like her friends and ended with "I  
think it a just a dream. You guys don't have to worry."

"Well, that explains a few things" Daley said 

"You guys do remember that it can be true since Eric found that ammo box  
here." Lex said.

"It might just be your imagination Melissa playing tricks on you. Nathan  
can you help me with something over there." Eric said

"Umm, Eric kinda busy here" Nathan said but Eric came towards him pulling  
him away from the group.

"Okay, what's wrong with Eric?" Daley said

When Eric and Nathan was away from everybody but able to see Melissa, Eric  
begun bay saying "Remember when we saw her the second time that she passed  
out and ask you if she her hand felt cold to you?"

"Eric why is that so important right now. Melissa needs me?" Nathan said  
irritated

"Well, don't you think it was weird that when I felt her and to me she  
was cold and when you touch her she was okay? I mean I think her ghost story  
is real besides its Melissa remembers about what happen when she thought she  
saw a ghost? She totally freak and got scared. This time the ghost seems to have a crush on Mel and doesn't seem like it will leave her anytime soon. I think we better watch her and make sure that either you or I are with her all the time."

"Eric, do you want to get back with Mel? Do you still have feelings for  
her?" Nathan question him

"Nathan, I care about Mel and right now I am just worried about her. She my friend same feelings I had that time in the sand box when we were 3 and she poured sand in our underpants except more friendly**,"Eric answered**

"Fine, I agree one of us should be with her at all times." Nathan  
concluded

"By the way I think we should keep this between you, me and Melissa for a  
while. I don't want to scare everybody,"Eric said while Nathan nodded  


**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------done for now review**


	6. Chapter 6

Bold by WUZFLT29DWN 

On My Profile I put in a blog like thing. It says when I get new chapters by WUZFLT29DWN, what is slowing me down from updating, and new story ideas. I know I write very little of the story but when break hits and ice skating, basketball, and afterschool end I will write more. As for now I am so truly sorry and you can thank WUZFLT29DWN for helping me get any where past chapter 3. I was thinking about quitting then, now I am loving FANFIC.

On to the story.

**The next couple of days Eric or Nathan was always with Melissa and everyone are starting to get suspicious. Forgetting about the kiss incident and the punishment by Jackson, Eric and Melissa started getting close. That is as they were before when they were still going out. However, they both knew that it was just friendship and nothing more or at least that's what they thought.**

"Hey, Eric. What's up," said Melissa. "Nothing. Mind if I sit," said Eric. "Sit. I'm felling a bit better now," she said. "That's great," he said and continuing. "_What is up with them? Why are they so close? Ughh!" _thought Jackson.** Jackson sees this closeness that Melissa and Eric have. Lately, they were always together talking and laughing and this leave Jackson confuse and annoyed at the two. He wanted to confront Melissa and Eric if they are in a relationship but remembering about what's been happening to Melissa, he decided to wait for a while. He himself is not really aware why his getting all works up. 'Am I jealous like Nathan said? Argh! But there is a no relationship rule on the island. I am just enforcing it, right? Ah!' Jackson thought.As for Melissa being around Nathan or Eric helps her forget about the dreams and the freaky things happening to her. She also tried to forget about Jackson since every time she thinks about him he remembers the ghost. Although, every time she sees him she know something is bothering him.One afternoon Daley was walking to the latrine and she saw Nathan standing near by the latrine talking to him self. "Nathan what are you doing?" Daley question "Umm, nothing I was just uum … standing here" Nathan responded 'I can't tell her that I am waiting for Mel to finish using the latrine that just sound like Mel and I are together or something. She might start acting like Jackson, grumpy all the time. He laughs at this thought. Then again I also look like I am stalking Mel. Argh!' Nathan thought. **

Daley gave him the confuse look and said "who were you talking too?'  
"Umm, no one I was just umm…" Nathan was speechless not really sure what to say and decided to change the topic instead "What are you doing here?" "I was going to use the latrine." Daley said, "Oh, Mel is there right now." Nathan said

"Speaking of Melissa is everything okay with her? I notice that either you or Eric are always with her. Do you guys really think that her dream is true or is there something going on between Eric and Melissa or you and Melissa? We have that no relationships rule that Jackson seem so adamant in reinforcing or at it seem." Daley said laughing in the end.Nathan laugh a bit and decided that she might as well know what's going besides she loves ghost story, forgetting that he was waiting for Melissa they started walking back to camp. "Daley, Mel has other past with a ghost." "What!" Daley said moving in front of him. "Mel and I have other ghost encounters when we were young. We just choose not to believe it," Nathan said still unsure if she should tell her.  
"Nathan, come on tell me I won't get scared." Daley said she was very  
interested to hear more. -Flashback-  
When we were about 10 years old Mel came with my family to visit my  
grandparents. On our drive there my dad's told us a about a hunted house not  
far away from my grandparents that has a white lady staring out the window.  
She's show up each time there's a baby crying near the house.  
Mel and I were intrigue and decided to check out the house. We thought that my dad was just trying to scare us, so that we won't wonder around. We stood in front of the house by the gate staring the house then a car passes by with a baby crying. At first I was okay that was a coincidence but Mel jump and gasp. She saw the white lady looking outside, as it seems like it was looking for the baby crying. I can even remember what Mel said stuttering and pointing, "Nathan, do you see her… She's… right there... S…he's…looking …at us." I didn't see anything I started looking really hard at the window that she pointed at and then I thought I saw something move. I thought it was just a wind moving the drapes but the window was close.Mel was so freaked out that I had to drag her back to my grandparent's  
house. Mel had nightmares for a week. We both decided never to talk about it  
again. -End of Flashback-"Wow! So you think her dreams or ghost encounters might be true." Daley asked surprise. She wasn't a believer of a ghost but love hearing stories about them. Nathan nodded and said "There's more ghost encounters and that's why Eric and I are taking a caution just in case." "Oh, that explains why either you or Eric is always with Mel. Did she have any other recent ghost encounter before the island?" "Well, there's a recent situation with Eric last year during their date at the hunting house bus ride.But before Nathan can continue Eric came interrupting "Nathan where's Mel" "Umm... Opps!" Nathan answered.  
When Melissa finish doing her business she walked back to where Nathan was waiting for her but when she got there he was no where to be found. She thought she heard Daley earlier and thought that Nathan probably got distracted. She laughs and said, "My best friend has it bad for her."She started walking back to camp on her way she heard a voice it was the Cody "Liss, Liss, I love you. You are everything to me. I need you. Come with me, Liss? Come with me?Melissa got really scared and decided to run back to camp not looking where she was going she accidentally bumps into Jackson. Melissa apologizes and Jackson recognizes that something was bothering her. She look like she was scared and out of it, she kept looking back to where she came from.

He asks, "Mel, are you okay? Why were you running like someone were out to get you?" She responded with a shaky voice "Umm, I am fine I was just… rushing. I forget…. I need to get back to camp to help Eric with something…That same time Eric came into view and said "There you are Nathan told me that…" Eric had to stop from what he was saying when he saw Melissa's face. He knew that something happened to her and said, "Are you okay? What happen?" Melissa couldn't help but run towards Eric and hug him. She then said, "I need to talk to you." The two walks back to camp. Melissa was holding onto Eric's hands while he was trying to comfort her.Jackson was left behind still wondering what just happened, his suspicion about Mel and Eric having a relationship was getting the best of him that he was getting mad. He wanted to fallow the two and so he did but on his way Lex saw him asked him to help him with something important it's his invention that might be able to help them get save. Back at the campfire, Melissa told Eric what just happen and the more she realizes that it's not a dream. Even though she has a thing for Jackson who looks likes Cody the ghost, she's still scared of the fact that he is a ghost who wants to be with her forever. Eric tried to comfort her but every time he tries to touch her hand he felt the coldness that makes everything more real and confusing for both of them. "But then when I gave you a hug earlier it was okay, you didn't feel the  
coldness?" "Yeah" "So, I can touch you but you can't touch me and  
everyone else doesn't feel the coldness only you. That's odd." "I  
think the ghost is jealous of me" Eric said in a joking way and continues,  
"Then again I think Jackson is too." Melissa glared at him and they both wonder if got to do with the ghost was he jealous or something and why doesn't Nathan feel the coldness when he touches her?

They conversation was interrupted by Taylor seeing the two being too friendly holding hands and Eric comforting Melissa. "There you are I was looking all over for. You were supposed to help me." Taylor said angrily at Eric that both Mel and Eric didn't understand what's going on. "But I thought you were just sunbathing and charging the battery. You don't need help with that" Eric replied with sarcasm."You let me walk all over the place looking for you and you were just here flirting with Me-lis-sa here when you were supposed to help me" Taylor yelled sassily "Okay, Taylor help you with what?" Eric said getting very confuse. He stood up to try to relax Taylor. She then squirts some water from the water bottle she was holding on his face and started walking away furiously. "What the heck?" Eric said frustrated and confuse. Melissa was astonished and grabs a cloth near by and handed it to Eric. "I think Taylor is jealous too," She muttered to Eric. He gave her a questioning look. 'Goodness, guys can be so blind. They can't even see the signs when it's right in front of them' she thoughtJust then Lex and Jackson came. "What's going on?" Lex question looking very confuse. "Lex, can you stay with Melissa until Nathan or I get back?" Eric said trying to wipe his face and he jogs away fallowing Taylor not even bothering to hear Lex reply.Jackson finally calmed down a little but when saw Melissa and Eric together again he was fuming again. He picked up two jugs angrily ignoring Melissa and walks away still upset at what had happen earlier. Melissa notices that something was bothering him so she told Lex that she will be right back. She called Jackson and ran towards him. Jackson stop not bothering to look back and ask "What do you want Melissa". 'That's odd he called me Melissa he normally calls me Mel unless his mad at me or very upset about something,' Melissa thought

"Jackson, are you okay? Is something the matter?" Melissa made her way so she can see his face and realize that his very disturb about something. "Oh, everything is full of sunshine Melissa." Jackson replied and started walking away but before he can start walking away he felt her hand holding his arm.

"Jackson, I am here for you if you need someone to talk to" He turns  
around and looks at her in the eye, there something about her that makes everything better that makes all his worries go away. He smiled a bit "Thanks Mel, I just need to walk out some stress. Are you…okay, Mel?" "I am fine Jackson, thanks. Just remember I am here for you if you need me." She said with a smiled, rubs his arm lightly and let go. He smiled and started walking away.

"What now you're following me around?" "Taylor what's wrong? Do you have the thing that girls have once a month? Cause if you do then I will have Melissa talk to you instead." "You know what Eric you're your so so Ah!" Taylor screams she was very frustrated at him and started walking away."Why don't you go back flirting with your girlfriend Me-lis-sa. I don't  
need your help anymore is not like you actually help. You're too lazy."  
"Taylor, you miss me. Huh! You're jealous of me and Me-lis-sa? Eric said with a big smile on his face. "No, I don't your just pest to be around." "Yeah right, you have it bad for me huh?" He said in a teasing way trying to tickle her on her side. "No Eric, leave me alone. ME like you very funny" She said sassily but she was blushing that she tried to hide her face away from him. "Taylor has a crush on me" Eric said laughing a bit. "No, I don't"  
"Oh, yes you do." "Whatever, Eric" "Taylor likes me" Eric said  
yelling Taylor blushing tried to cover his mouth and said, "No, I don't"  
"oh yes you do" "No, I don't".The two went at it for a while then Eric said "okay, no you don't" But  
Taylor responded "Yes I do" not realizing that it came out from her own mouth until it was too late. Eric looked at her with his mouth wide open. Taylor smiled "ahh! Oops!" Eric was still shocked from what he heard that he just stood there still  
dumfounded. "Umm…you had been spending a lot of time with Melissa. I …started missing you and I realize that I have.umm.. Ahh…feeling for you."

Eric was still shocked and he responded, "You do?" Taylor nodded, she lean towards him and gave him kiss. "Taylor, I like you too ever since before we crashed in this island." She smiled at him. "So, do you think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yeah, I like that but I think we should keep it a secret for a while." "Yeah, I totally agree. You know Jackson with his NO Relationship rule." He laughs, "Can you please tell me what's going on with Melissa?" "I don't  
know Taylor." "Fine!" She said pouting at him" "Okay, but it's  
about ghost encounter." "Very funny Eric! You just don't want to tell  
me." "Seriously Tay" "What Melissa is seeing a ghost in this  
island." Taylor said full of sarcasm "Did you ever watch 'Sixth Sense'?" "Yeah! That movie is freaky! I  
don't really like ghost stories" "Well, Melissa is going through  
something like that." "Seriously?" Taylor looked at him with a scared  
look on her face. "It's better that you don't know." "Yeah I think  
so." He kisses her and said, "I need to use the latrine I will be right  
back." "Eric, we just talked about something scary and your going to leave me?" She whined, "Do you want to come?" Eric said with a smile. "Eric I like you a lot but let's not go that far." She said with a disgusted face "Wait for me here I'll be quick." He said as he ran off.While waiting Taylor started having flashback from the movie 'Sixth Sense' that she was getting scared, luckily she saw Jackson carrying the water jugs. She knew that he was angry about the Mel and Eric thing so she decided to fill him in a little.

"Hey, Jackson you have a minute?" Taylor said "What do you want Taylor? Jackson said irritated. "Well, I thought that I should try to explain things to you just in case  
you don't know."  


"**Don't know about what?" Jackson questions with aggravated look on his face. "Umm, the Eric and Melissa thing" Taylor replied uneasily. This got Jackson attention as he set the water jugs down and said, "okay I am listening." "Well a year ago Mel and Eric use to go out and …that  
explain the kiss that you saw. They just wanted to see if they're still  
something there." Taylor explained. **

Jackson was shocked and irate that their experimenting with their feelings that he himself got confuse. He then asked with little emotion though he was dying to know. "So was there something there?" Taylor knew that she can't really say it luckily she heard Eric calling her name so she said, "I have to go." "Taylor" Jackson was left confuse of what's going on again and decided that he need talk to Mel and confront her once for all. He then picks up the jugs and started walking back to the camp. 

**Alright, go ahead. Give me bad reviews saying I only wrote 1 paragraph. But, I did spell check and edit so there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at the camp, Melissa and Lex was filtering water and**  
**talking about Lex's new invention. Lex decided that it's better if he  
shows it to Melissa. He told her that he will get his invention; it's inside  
the plane which was not that far from where she was and will be right back.  
She was fine with it besides she thought Eric will be back soon. But as soon as Lex was out of sight she started hearing Cody the ghost again"Liss, it's me Cody your one and only love. Remember we had a pact that  
we will be together forever that we will do anything to be with each other. Do  
you remember you said that you would wait for me? Do you remember Liss? I am  
here now and we are going to be together forever and I will do anything in my  
power to be with you and not lose you again. Come on Liss come with me. I love  
you with all my heart and soul. Liss come with me? Come with me?" This time she tried to ignore him until he came closer and sat besides her  
holding her hand she was so scared that she froze. She couldn't move or  
scream. She heard a voice calling her, Mel, which unfroze her and realize it was  
Jackson. He was a few feet away from her she turns towards him. Jackson  
recognizes that she was crying he immediately advances towards her and she  
hugs him. He put his arms around her stroking her long black hair and softly  
asked her, "What's going on Mel? I am here, tell me.** Shh… stop crying its okay." He rocked her gently.Her crying had stopped and she sighed. He was really worried about her. "_What happened to her? This is the closest she has gotten to me for awhile now. She was just sitting her alone crying, what could have possibly happened. Nobody else was her to hurt her or insult or something like that. If they did, God help to what I'll do to them. Maybe she burned herself on the fire," _Jackson thought.**Lex came back and saw them hugging. "**_Wow, what happened to them. A couple of days ago they were barely talking, now they're hugging. I hope their friends again, those two don't realize how much better their moods and attitudes are when they're friends," _Lex thought. **He walked back to the plane with a smile on his face, thinking that Melissa and Jackson need some time alone to talk.Being in Jackson arms makes Melissa feels everything will be alright, that  
she can handle anything just as long that he is beside her. **She wished he could be there with her when the ghost was there.** Melissa reluctantly lifted herself from Jackson and responded, "I am sorry I am just a mess I didn't mean too. I am fine.** Just a little overwhelmed with all that's happened. The crash and getting hurt. It's okay, I'm fine now,**" She then started walking away but Jackson fallowed her and stop in front of her. At first, he didn't know what to say he knows he can't pressure her to  
tell him what's bothering her. So, instead he decided to confront her of what's been bothering him. **He said a little nervously, **"Mel, are you and Eric... Umm... Is there something going on between you too? Are you two together?** I was just…Uh… wondering.**"  
Melissa was surprised and meets his nervous stare. She recognizes that  
it been bothering him and decided to tell him for once and for all. **"_Is he still mad about the kiss me and Eric had? I hope not. I thought everything was cool between us_,"thought Melissa.

"We use to go out a year ago but it's over." "I know about that.  
Taylor just told me about you and Eric being couple before. Umm... Do you guys  
still have feeling for each other?" "Eric and I are just friends." "Then why are you always spending time with Nathan or Eric? I mean I  
understand Nathan but Eric?" Jackson said with emphasis on Eric's name.

She answers by saying "Oh! Umm….There just worried about me passing out  
and my dreams." He walks closer to her while looking at her brown eyes and declared nervously  
"I am worried about you too, Mel. I'm here for you whenever you need me.  
You're my best friend here in the island and I... I... miss us... I miss  
you being there for me. I miss us hanging out. You seem mad at me or avoiding me. I hope you aren't, but if you are, tell me why. I want to fix it.**" **"I'm not avoiding you or mad at you. I haven't been myself. I miss that, too," she said. **She smiled at him not realizing that their faces are inching towards each  
other. She was captivated by his amazing grayish blue eyes. He moves  
his hands towards her face but had to withdraw quickly and said worriedly, "Mel  
your cold, are you sick?"Melissa remember her talked with Eric about him feeling her cold hands, then  
to Cody the ghost who wants to be with her and will do anything for that to  
happen that got her scared again. 'Wait,'she thought, 'was Jackson about to  
kiss me?'She tried to hide her emotions and told Jackson "I am fine. I guess I am just tired." "Why don't you go in the tent and get some sleep." "Thanks Jackson" She said walking towards the tent. He followed her and said I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. She turned towards him and smiles "Thanks." He opened the tent flap for her. Melissa walks in towards her sleeping bag, unable to wipe the smile on her face.  
Melissa went to sleep while Jackson lay besides her watching her sleep,  
thinking 'I guess there is something there. Dang! Was I about to kiss  
her?'**

**Love it hate it review and read ONE NIGHT also by me please**

**I don't know why it comes out this way the writing in weird paragraphs and I apoligize but bear with us.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHANGE IN WRITING. WUZFLT29DWN IS WRITING IN PLAIN BECAUSE SEEING AS SHE WRITES MORE THAN I DO I THINK IT WILL BE EASIER F0R YOU TO READ.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Melissa heard someone talking; she opens her eyes and saw  
Nathan and Eric, the soldier burying the ammo box in the same  
place where Cody died. She then thought this must be another  
dream, what's on that box? Then suddenly she was falling from  
a cliff.

Jackson lay besides her stroking her hair. She looked so serene it made Jackson feel at ease that he shortly fell asleep after her. He woke up by her sudden tossing and turning. He tried to wake her up and when she did she saw Jackson starring at her worriedly and asks her "Mel, did you have another bad dream?" "Umm" She looks away from him. Jackson place his hands in her cheeks ignoring that fact that she still feel cold and gently moving her face so she will look at him. "Mel, you know you can tell me anything? I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on.** We're friends. Your my best friend and I know that you know that. So, tell me what's up.**"

She stares at his gorgeous eyes and felt at ease. Melissa  
love being close to him it makes her feel like she can tell him anything and all giddy inside. Well, not really anything or everything. I can't tell him that I had fallen for him that will just scare him, she thought. "I did have another dream and I am also …a ..You won't believe me" "Mel, please tell me" Jackson caressed her cheeks. "I am … seeing a ghost." Melissa said reluctantly. Jackson looked at her with an unbelieving look and said "Are you sure  
it's not just your imagination?" "See I told you won't believe me.  
You think I am going crazy." " Mel, its not that I don't believe it  
just...and I don't think your going crazy it's just ... we'd been in  
this island far too long. Why don't you tell me about your dreams and ghost encounter. **And I promise, I won't laugh and I will take eveything you say very seriously.**" "Umm, I don't know Jackson and for the records I had other ghost encounters before the island. This one is just different, it … it scares me" "Mel, please I might be able to help you.** And it seems like you need someone to talk to. In your video diary, when Eric and Taylor played it, you said on the video you wanted me to open up. Now, I want you to open up and tell me what's wrong.**

She decided that she might as well tell Jackson her ghost encounters and the dreams that she had. Well, leaving a few details such as in her dreams the guys she saw look like Nathan and Eric and the ghost Cody look like him and the ghost last name is Jackson trying not scares him too; instead saying that it was just some soldiers. After hearing what's been bothering Melissa, Jackson didn't really believe in ghost but he knew anything is possible.  
Melissa ended with "I need to go back to that place where I passed out to dig up that box." Jackson question "Mel, Are you sure you want to do it." "I need to do this. Whatever is buried there will hopefully explain my dreams." Jackson nodded in response. "I'll help you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm home sick today so I might post a one shot or a story chapter from a new story.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, this took forever. I had exams and still do. Lately, I've been watching more of other shows and am completely obessed with them. Like, Radio Free Roscoe, Degrassi:TNG, Romeo, Kenan and Kel.

**Someone please write an amazing, long Flight 29 Down story that will remind me of why I love Flight 29 Down.**

**It's so sad about Brad Renfro. He was so hot in the movie "The Cure", I love that movie.**

**- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- -- - -- - -- -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - -- -- - -- -- -**

Back at the camp, Melissa and Lex was filtering water and talking about Lex's new invention. Lex decided that it's better if he shows it to Melissa. He told her that he will get his invention; it's inside the plane which was not that far from where she was and will be right back. **'**_**Well, it does matter. Eric will be back soon,' **_**she thought. **But as soon as Lex was out of sight she started hearing Cody the ghost again.

"Liss, it's me Cody your one and only love. Remember we had a pact that we will be together forever that we will do anything to be with each other. Doyou remember you said that you will wait for me? Do you remember Liss? I am here now and we are going to be together forever and I will do anything in my power to be with you and not lose you again. Come on Liss come with me. I love you with all my heart and soul. Liss come with me? Come with me?** I love you, Liss. Do you still love me? Answer me, Liss, answer me.**" This time she tried to ignore him until he came closer and sat besides her holding her hand she was so scared that she froze. She couldn't move or scream. **"Oh, my goodness. I want to leave," she thought. **She heard a voice calling her, Mel, which unfroze her and realize it was Jackson. He was a few feet away from her she turns towards him. Jackson recognizes that she was crying he immediately advances towards her and she hugs him. He put his arms around her stroking her long black hair and softly asked her "What's going on Mel? I am here, tell me.** Don't cry. Shh… Don't worry.**"

Lex came back and saw them hugging. '**What happened with them. They look good together,' he thought.** He walked back to the plane with a smile on his face, thinking that Melissa and Jackson need some time alone to talk.

Being in Jackson arms makes Melissa feels everything will be alright, that she can handle anything just as long that he is beside her. Melissa reluctantly lifted herself from Jackson and responded "I am sorry I am just a mess I didn't mean too. I am fine. **I've just been distant lately.**" She then started walking away but Jackson followed her and stop in front of her. At first, he didn't know what to say he knows he can't pressure her to tell him what's bothering her. So, instead he decided to confront her of what's been bothering him. "Mel, are you and Eric... Umm... Is there something going on between you too? Are you two together?" Melissa was surprise and meets his nervous stare. She recognizes that it been bothering him and decided to tell him for once and for all. "We use to go out a year ago but it's over," **she said.** "I know about that. Taylor just told me about you and Eric being couple before. Umm... Do you guys  
still have feeling for each other?" he asked awkwardly. "Eric and I are just friends." "Then why are you always spending time with Nathan or Eric? I mean I understand Nathan but Eric? **You and Eric are always hanging out,**" Jackson said with emphasis on Eric's name. She answers by saying "Oh! Umm….There just worried about me passing out and my dreams." He walks closer to her while looking at her brown eyes and declared nervously "I am worried about you too, Mel. I'm here for you whenever you need me. You're my best friend here in the island and I... I... miss us... I miss you being there for me." She smiled at him not realizing that their faces are inching towards each other. She was captivated by his amazing grayish blue. He moves  
his hands towards her face but had to withdraw quickly and said worriedly, "Mel your cold, are you sick?" Melissa remember her talked with Eric about him feeling her cold hands, then to Cody the ghost who wants to be with her and will do anything for that to happen that got her scared again. 'Wait she thought was Jackson about to kiss me?'

She tried to hide her emotions and told Jackson "I am fine. I guess I am just tired." "Why don't you go in the tent and get some sleep." "Thanks Jackson" She said walking towards the tent. He  
followed her and said I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. She turned towards him and smiles "Thanks." He opened the tent flap for her. Melissa walks in towards her sleeping bag, unable to wipe the smile on her face. Melissa went to sleep while Jackson lay besides her watching her sleep, thinking 'I guess there is something there. Dang! Was I about to kiss her? **Her hands. They were so cold, I had to stop. Even it lasted one second, it would be awesome. Just one kiss.**'

- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -**I know I barely write so I'll forward reviews to Wuvsflt29dwn. My other stories I write myself but more.**


	10. Chapter 10

While the rest of the gang …Nathan and Daley walk towards the campfire and asked Lex if he had seen Melissa. "She's with Jackson. I think there inside the tent talking," said he said.

"Oh," both Daley and Nathan chorused with a tone of happiness. Nathan and Daley were glad that at least the two was talking to each other again. They knew that things had been rough for them both. _'I'm glad their talking to each other again. Those two really should be together,' thought Nathan, pretty sure that the same thing was running through Daley's mind._ They heard laughter and turn towards it.

Taylor and Eric were running towards the campfire flirting and laughing. Nathan asked, "What's going?" Eric responded with a laugh while poking Taylor in the waist. "Oh! Nothing where's Mel?" replied Taylor. Daley, Nathan and Lex gave each other amused looks. Apparently, it was time to fool around with Eric and Taylor's heads. Lex plainly said,  
"She's in the tent with Jackson." Eric smirks and said, "Dang, those two are fast aren't they?" Lex gave a confused look. While Daley hit Eric in the head, "You know your mind is so dirty and we have 10 years old present, besides, pervert, they're just talking. I think?" "If you say so but we all know that they're something about those two," Eric said chuckling."Yeah. It's called a strong friendship. And Mel is not that kind of person Eric. Of all people you should know that," Nathan declared annoyed "I don't know guys. I mean Melissa does have it bad for Jackson and he is well..." Taylor utter aloud cheekily. At least, she had a better attitude than Eric."Taylor, stop. Lex is here, besides those two are mature, not like you and Eric," Daley stated annoyed, like Nathan."Whatever! Eww! That reminds me I am not sleeping in the tent tonight." Taylor said, grossed out, looking like she was about to puke."You know there's one way to find out. And I know we all want to find out," Eric said, smirking while  
walking towards the tent."No, Eric leaves them alone there just talking." Lex said aggravated. Melissa and Jackson were his friends and they had enough trouble this week. They needed some time alone. To talk things over and think things through."Fine! Whatever! But I know you guys are all interested to find out what's going on inside the tent," Eric mischievously said.

Just then Jackson and Melissa exited the tent walking towards one of the containers. "Hey," Melissa said to everyone. "What were you two doing in the tent?" Taylor asked, to find out whether or not she wanted to sleep in that tent tonight. "I was sleeping," Melissa responded. "And how about you, Chief?" Eric asked, knowing whatever happened, Melissa wouldn't tell. That would spoil her good girl reputation. Jackson on the other hand might. It would only help his bad boy reputation. Jackson grabbed a banana and handed one to Melissa and answered, "I was sleeping." Eric and Taylor both said "Oh!" the same time. Nathan, Daley, and Lex  
glared at them. Melissa was puzzled by their reactions, then it hit her. '_Omigosh, they think  
Jackson and I were doing it in the tent.' Melissa thought and she wanted to tell them off, but didn't._ She looked at Jackson who didn't seem to have got it or ignoring it and decided to let it be, nothing happen and that's what matter.

Jackson put the banana in his pocket and took the shovel. "Jackson, what are you doing?" Nathan asked. Jackson plainly said, "Need to dig up something," and started walking away with Melissa right beside him."I guess nothing happen, but then again we will never know. Or will we?" Eric whispered naughtily. Lex, Daley and Nathan glared at him, annoyed, Taylor grinned. "I wonder what those two are up to now," Daley questioned. Out of curiosity everyone followed Jackson and Melissa.

-

At the site, Jackson started digging."What are you looking for Jackson?" Daley asked. "Hey, this is the same place where Melissa passed out twice and that's where we found here?" Lex said."This is! What's going on Mel?" Nathan asked curiously.Then there was a clink Jackson looked at Melissa and she stared back at him nervously. Nathan went by Jackson and started digging with his hands and found the ammo box. "Another one?" Daley said, "How do we know this is not explosive?" Everyone back away a little and looked at each other. They got lucky the first few times, but who knows what would happen now. If that was explosive, they were done for."Well, there one way to find out," Nathan said, trying to open the ammo  
box. "Nathan," Daley said, but it was too late, Nathan was able open the ammo  
box easily.

Everyone walked closer to the box to see what piece of history was inside. Nathan  
slowly pulled out an envelope and handed it to Daley. Daley opens it and found a letter with pictures. She looked at the first picture and gasped. Nathan stood next to Daley, his jaw dropped at what he saw, while Lex, Eric and Taylor crowded towards Daley. They all looked at the picture, then back at Melissa and Jackson, then back at the picture. Melissa knew that it's probably picture of Liss, that looks like her or Cody, the ghost that look like Jackson. "Guys, hand it over," Jackson said reaching for the picture. Nathan handed the picture to him and everyone stared at Melissa and Jackson, to see their reaction. When Jackson saw the picture, he looked at Melissa, then back at the picture.

"Mel, Um…" he said, while Melissa came closer to him to look at the picture. She was right. It was a picture of Liss and Cody smiling and hugging like a happy couple. She stared at the picture and realized that Liss really does look like her. At first, she thought it was her in the picture.

"Wow," Lex said. Everyone looked at him and Nathan got a glimpse on the next picture and said, "No way." Daley, Taylor and Eric looked at next picture and said, "Wow" at the same time. "Is that you and me in the soldier uniform, Nathan?" Eric asked the first reasonable question he ever asked."I think, it's someone that looks like us in the past," Nathan said "Wow that's so cool! It's like you two or four (looking at Mel and Jackson) are reincarnated from your past life," Daley said"Huh?" Taylor said confused, nothing new."Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, one's body decomposes, but something of oneself is reborn in another body. It is the belief that one has lived before and will live again in another body after death..." Lex said, losing Taylor.

"Come again?" Taylor said more confused. "It's like there other lives in the past." Eric answered, shocking everyone with the first smart thing he'd ever said. "Wow, Eric, you knew that?" Nathan said, sarcastically. Daley passed the other picture around. It was more group picture of the other soldiers, Liss and Cody and Liss by herself that has writing on the back. Daley read the writing on the back of Liss' picture out loud: To my one and only love Cody Jackson. Remember we had a pact that we will be together forever that we will do anything to be with each other. Remember that always my love. I am waiting for the day when you return to me and my heart will be whole again. Please be safe, your true love Liss Wu. While Daley was reading the writing on the picture, Nathan bent down to look at what's left in the box there was also a dog tag and a box. After Daley finished reading, Eric said unbelievingly, "Well, at least he got the Jackson part. Unless your first name is Cody and your last name is  
Jackson, and didn't tell us, Jackson?" Everyone glared at him and he responded, "What? They or we can be reincarnated or a relative from the past with unfinished business or I don't  
know something like that."Nathan and Daley grunted. "I think Eric might have a point," Lex  
intervenes. Everyone stared at Lex.

Nathan held out the dog tag and the box and said, "These are also in the box." "What inside the small box?" Taylor asked.Nathan handed the dog tag to Jackson, who past it around. Nathan opened the box. Daley and Taylor awed. While Eric grabs the ring, "Wow is this real? That's a big rock. I can make a lot of money from this." Daley, Nathan, and Lex shook their heads. Taylor took it from him and tried it on but it didn't fit and said, "Darn it! It's so pretty and it doesn't fit me. Here Melissa, try it on, since you look like Liss, it might fit you." Taylor handed it towards Melissa, but Melissa didn't move to take it from her, instead Eric moves towards it and said, "I'll take it since Melissa doesn't seem to want anything to do with it." But Jackson beat him to it. Jackson looks at Melissa, then the ring, then the picture Melissa was holding. It was the picture of Cody and Liss. _'So this is why Melissa is so scared,' Jackson  
thought, 'I wonder if?'  
_  
Melissa decided that she had enough and said, "Guys, I think I am going back to camp." She then started walking away; everyone watched her go. Jackson followed her; he was still holding on the ring, and he put it on his pocket and said, "I am going with you Mel."

"What about the ammo box?" Taylor questions them. "We can re-bury it," Lex said. "I think that's the best thing to do," Daley said they started putting everything back in the ammo box but the ring wasn't inside the jewelry box. "Jackson had the ring last and we never did read  
the letter." Nathan said, "Should we bury with out it?" Eric question.

Last chapter will come on the 26th. In the meantime read, some of my stories. They are doing very poor on reviews, but they have lots of hits. Also read wuvflt29dwns' Bestfriends, it is an extremely cute oneshot. In this chapter, WHATEVER WUVFLT29DWN WROTE AND WHAT I WROTE AREN'T SEPRATED IN BOLDS AND STUFF BECAUSE THE TOOLBAR IS MESSED UP.


	11. Finale

-Back at the Beach

Melissa sat down and stares at the ocean. Jackson sat besides her and began to talk "You know my first name is Cody too." Melissa looked at him with a sense of understanding. "I have a great grandma name Liss; all I really know about her is that she killed herself when she found out that the man she loves died."

He notices the tears were starting to flow from her eyes. He held her hands ignoring the coldness and staring deeply into her eyes. "Melissa, lately, I'd been really distance I was confused. Every time I see you and Eric together I get this feeling... I am sorry about the way I acted. When I saw you and Eric kissing I was …" Jackson move to face her while still holding on her hand and his free hand slowly touches her cheek. "Mel, what I am trying to say is that I think I have fallen for you."

Melissa was shock but her face glowed with her bright smile and responded "Jackson, I……" But before Melissa can finish the ghost showed up and yell "No, Liss you and I belong together. We are meant to be."

Jackson who also saw the ghost was taken aback; the ghost was walking towards them, Jackson step in front of Melissa still holding onto her hands.

The ghost laugh, "Foolish boy you can't stop what's meat to be."

Jackson replied, "I know who you are and she is not your Liss."

"I can never forget my Liss and that's her behind you."

"She is not your Liss. She is Melissa. Your Liss is her great grandmother who killed herself when she found out that you died."

"No, that's her behind you."

"You're my great grandpa Cody Jackson. My father and I was name after you by your brother Johnny."

The ghost looked at Jackson with interest. "I don't believe you," the ghost. Melissa stands besides Jackson wanting to hear more.

Jackson took the ring out of his pocket, "Don't you think Liss will have this in her finger but instead we found this buried along with your other belonging in the jungle." The ghost came closer to look at the ring.

Jackson continue talking, "Don't you think it's weird that you and I look at like and also Melissa and your Liss?"

The ghost looked at Jackson and sees his resemblance and said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Jackson smiled towards Melissa said, "But I think it does. Don't you see?"

The ghost said, "See what? The one thing I know is that Liss and I belong together forever. I am here to take her with me."

Jackson replied "Yes, You and Liss belong together," Melissa turned to Jackson scared. "But Melissa and I are meant to be with each other. Melissa's cheeks turn red but she keeps her eyes on Jackson with full of admiration. While he kept his eyes on her and continue "The longer I get to know her the more I am falling for her. I know that she cares about me.."

The ghost interrupted him and said "She doesn't love you she is my Liss and she loves me." Melissa spoke "But I do and I am not your Liss. I am Melissa and I love Jackson."

Suddenly, the ghost swished right throught Melissa and she screamed. Liss' ghost appeared from the ground and Melissa fell to the ground. Jackson dived to the floor and grabbed her trying to wake her up,

"Cody, how dare you bother our great-grandchildren! That's not Liss, you moron! That's Melissa, my granddaughter. Her mother from my first marriage. And him, you idiot, he is from your relanship with Karen!" Liss yelled.

"Ohh... Liss, I just missed you. I didn't know. I just wanted to get you back. I didn't know," he apolgized.

"Aww...I know. I forgive you," she said and they hugged and disappeared.

Jackson sat in awe. He just witnessed love, real love. That's what their grandparents had felt and that's what he felt with Melissa. Luckily, she awoke.

"Did I hit my head on that rock really hard and imagine it or was it real?" Melissa asked, getting her head of his lap.

"You hit your head pretty hard, but it was real," he said.

"Mel, I love you," he said.

--**This will be the last time I say this. Cowritten with wuzflt29dwn.**


End file.
